Halloween kitties
by Darkone78
Summary: Note: It is a Nekopara fanfic I just couldn't find the name of the game anywhere in the categories page. Ace and your favorite cat girls go to Silent Hill for a Halloween trip, but the town's curse falls on them and a life or death struggle begins.


**Halloween kitties part one: The terror of Silent hill**

 **Coconut POV**

I ran through the bloody halls of the Hotel as That Thing That Red Pyramid thing chased me. I was lucky he was slow, but I was at my limit I reach the door, but it's locked. I shake the door handle as the Red Pyramid caught up. I scream as its giant blade swings down on me.

(October 30th one day before Halloween and the start of the trip to Silent Hill)

[Coconut]

I rolled over on the bed cuddling the strong 19-year-old young man next to me. I open my eyes as I stare at his sleeping face and his blue Hair spikes. I was very enchanted at the sight. I touched his chest and smiled.

"Here I am with the man who saved me and is part of the same man that is like a big bother to me. Well part of his soul anyway," I giggle to myself. I caress his face with my hand and give him a kiss to wake him

"morning Coco," The boy said still half asleep.

I hugged him and then no surprise Cinnamon comes knocking on the door asking if she, Chocola, and vanilla could come in.

"well my dear what should we say?' I asked Ace. He got up got dressed and put a mask on.

"why certainly, but I'm going to see who jumps at this?' Ace said pointing at the Jason mask on his face. I hopped up as ace hid in a corner as I opened the door when the three cat girls entered Ace jump scared all three, but Vanilla just gave an unamused look while Cinnamon froze and Chocola ran down the hall. I laughed at his harmless prank while I was doing that a tiny blur goes by me and punches Ace in the unmentionables and face.

"BAKA!" my eldest sister screamed as the crotch shot didn't affect Ace because he was used to it, but the punch to the face knocked him out.

 **[Azuki POV]**

Yes, I punched Ace in the face. Chocola is one of my cutest little sisters and I didn't like her getting pranked like that. However, Coconut did agree it might've been less guilt inducing if Ace didn't use the one horror icon that scared little Chocola to death so when he woke up I told him to go apologize which he did.

Later that morning we were getting ready for a Halloween trip to a place Ace frequented every year a place called Silent Hill.

"You're sure that it's safe to go?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, it's fine." Ace said. "the old coal fire was put out by me and the other Blood knights and the only thing to worry about is being outside in the fog at night in Silent Hill,' ace said as Chocola came running in a cute vampire costume. While vanilla wore an Elsa costume.

I was dressed as Tomoe from queen's blade.

"Don't worry Shigure it's just a two-day trip will be back." I said. However, I didn't know that would be the last thing I ever said to her. We hopped into a van headed for Silent Hill.

I was uneasy upon arrival I look to Ace who seems calm I was wondering what he was thinking.

"Hey, Ace san are you okay?" I asked. He turned around and smiled.

This place has been my biggest trial grounds, but I'm happy that people can live here again," ace said, but I just felt some hidden pain within him. I was going to ask for more details, but I decided it would be best for everyone I didn't do that.

As we walked we ran into a strange arch way 15ft away from us and the hotel.

"That is the creepiest thing I've seen in my life." Maple said. Maple was wearing a Cleopatra costume while Cinnamon wore a costume from an anime called Madoka magica she was dressed as Madoka. Coconut wore a vampire maid costume which I knew was her way of getting Ace's attention. Then again, I think we all we're in our own way. However, Coconut always wins as well as Chocola, but that's because one is a star-crossed lover while the other he has just started crushing on. You would have to ask Ace about which is which, but I hope you reader are smart enough to figure it out by the end of this story.

 **Ace POV**

(Hotel Raven 12:00am)

After bagging Coco's brains out, I laid down next to her holding her as she hugged me. Her light blonde hair seemed to glow in the moonlight and her heterochromia eyes shined as she smiled I kissed her and sighed, but as we drifted off to sleep I had a dream about my first time here in Silent Hill

[ _ **4 years ago, in Silent Hill]**_

 _ **I entered the rusty gates of Silent Hill as I slit the throat of the last straight jacket as I walked through the gates a Siren went off. I ran in to investigate, but little did I know that it would be my biggest mistake.**_

 _ **I was walking and trying to find my way to a warrior's pit where I was told I could find Noel Vermillion and the monster warriors called the red Pyramid. I also met a man named Mason something, but couldn't remember what the last name was. We teamed up and faced challenging puzzles and monsters. I then separated from him when he went after a cult I headed to the as fore mentioned pit. I entered the pit and found Vermillion stripped naked, bloody, beaten and barely alive.**_

" _ **You did this/ You hurt her like this?" I asked as the red Pyramid approached me a spear and shield in hand along with a big knife on his back. He grunted ask the doors slammed and the roof closed. I drew my black and gold blade and my red and black cloak equipped.**_

" _ **I will kill you this day pyramid head and I will show you the quest for the power I seek has led me to this place and to show you I can defeat all evil in my PATH!" I screamed charging him with my blade. He deflected me using his giant shield then threw me into a wall.**_

" _ **I will not go down so easily," I smirked as I teleported behind the brute and sliced his back open the I used my finisher Crimson smash, but he deflected it once again and kicked me into Noel. I then used Alpha Crimson punch and put a hole in his chest slaying him.**_

 _ **However, as I untied Noel another pyramid head wielding the big knife only attacked me.**_

" _ **I see your missteers seeks my execution? Very well let's do this!"**_

 **(back to present)**

I awaken with a start as my alarm goes off and I see six cat girls looking at me with confusion and concern. Knowing how they felt I run to the window and Silent Hill's infamous fog and silence greet me and that's when I knew that this Halloween was going to be scary and filled with blood.

"Dam it! So the town's curse comes once again?" I say. "Fuck me! I knew that it would return, but that would mean?" I look at the door and feel danger behind it. And azuki was standing right in it. "maple Grab azuki before…." *SPLAT! * goes azuki as good old Pyramid head took his big knife and turned her into cat girl mashed potatoes luckily the siren goes off and makes him vanish. The girls look at me horrified and then the door shakes, and I knew we had to run.

 **Maple POV**

We ran like hell as the door shook all of us still in our costumes and we run straight to a safe place.

"Everyone all right?" ace asked still shocked at what just happened to our big sis. I nod, Coconut does as well while holding a shaking Cinnamon. Chocola just had her breakfast come up and Vanilla was patting her back.

"Ace kun what the hell was that? This is totally not cool," I said __

'Ace breathed deeply and said everything that he knew, and it scared us more than anything.

"So why didn't you tell us?' Coconut asked.

"I didn't think it would come back and now do to it Azuki payed with her life," ace said slightly angry, but little Chocola grabbed his hand.

"It's okay Ace kun. We understand," she said with a smile. The biggest irony of all was that she was right.

"Alright let's get moving before he comes again," Ace said holding Chocola's hand.

 **To be continued…..**

 **Author's note; so this is part one of my Halloween special. Note I only own ace while everything else goes to their owners. Also, Volume two and three are not cannon to my special here. So who's next to die you think?**

 **Find out next time in Halloween kitties part 2: Monsters unleashed.**


End file.
